List of Sound Effects Used in Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty
Cipha Sounds Air Horn * Dial-up Modem Sounds * Dick De Benedictis Music * H-B BITE, CARTOON - SMALL CHOMP * H-B BLINK, CARTOON - HIGH EYE BLINKS * H-B TEETH, CARTOON - TEETH CHATTER * H-B WATER, DRIP - DOUG'S DRIP 01 (Heard once in "Just Add Sprinkles".) * H-B SPIN, CARTOON - WACKY SPIN WITH DRUM (Heard once in "Pot Luck" and "Disappearing Act".) * H-B ZIP, CARTOON - LOW WHISTLE ZIP OUT * Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 (Heard once in "Purrfect Party" along with Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING.) * Hollywoodedge, Belch 7 Long Disgusti PE138601 (Heard once in "A Big Baby" and "Mythic Macaroons". * Hollywoodedge, Belch 8 Long Disgusti PE138701 (Heard once in "Mythic Macaroons".) * Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 * Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 (Usually heard in a high pitch.) * Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster 2 Crow PE021501 (First crow heard once in "The Sand Crab Man".) * Hollywoodedge, Blow Dryer Turn On Dry PE165201 * Hollywoodedge, Bottle Rocket 2 Picco PE098501 * Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 * Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010602 (Heard once in "Time Out".) * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Meowing Clos PE022401 (First meow used for Felicity's notification sound on her phone.) * Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 (Heard in both low and normal pitches.) * Hollywoodedge, Dolphin Chirps Vocal PE024601 (Heard once in "The Write Stuff".) * Hollywoodedge, Egg Timer Bell DingsL PE193601 (Heard once in "Rip Van Stinkle" and "Just Add Sprinkles".) * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (Fourth trumpet heard once in "It Takes Two to Talent".) * Hollywoodedge, Fart 1 Medium Fart Clo PE138901 * Hollywoodedge, Fart 4 Very Short High PE139201 * Hollywoodedge, Fart 8 Comical Highpi PE139601 (Heard both in low and normal pitches.) * Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 * Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 * Hollywoodedge, Laugh Evil Very Lowpi PE131301 (Heard once in "Anubis Newbie" and "Merry Mythmas".) * Hollywoodedge, Lg Metal Wheel Creak CRT053701 (Heard once in "Just Add Sprinkles" and "Bumblebee Magnetic Karaoke Hippo".) * Hollywoodedge, Night Ambience Light PE011701 (Heard once in "Time Out".) * Hollywoodedge, Police Whooper Siren CT062001 (Heard once in "Merry Mythmas".) * Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 Heard in both low and normal pitches, and a very high pitch in "Out of the Box".) * Hollywoodedge, Quick Double Bell Di CRT015001 * Hollywoodedge, Record Scratches 2 SS016002 (Heard once in "It Takes Two to Talent".) * Hollywoodedge, Reverse Ricochet 3 St PE207701 (Heard once in "Purrfect Party".) * Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Woman Singl PE133701 (Heard once in "Just Add Sprinkles", "Time Out", and "Little Monster".) * Hollywoodedge, Screams 4 Woman Singl PE133801 (Heard in both low and normal pitches.) * Hollywoodedge, Screams 5 Woman Short PE133901 (Heard once in "Grumplestiltskin" and "Time Out".) * Hollywoodedge, Seagulls No Surf BT022101 (Heard once in "The Sand Crab Man".) * Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 (Heard once in "The Sand Crab Man".) * Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Wolf CRT012501 (Second howl heard once in "Catlantic City".) * Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057602 * Hollywoodedge, Throw Bowling Ball Ro PE122601 (Impact only; Heard once in "Anubis Newbie" and "Smart Cookie".) * Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wbulb Horn CRT020801 (Heard once in "Pot Luck".) * Hollywoodedge, Woman Screamsahhh M CRT028203 (Heard once in "It Takes Two to Talent".) * RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 08 * Sound Ideas, AUTO, HORN - KALUGA CAR HORN: FORD MODEL-T: LONG BLAST 01 (Heard once in "Pot Luck".) * Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW - COMMON CROW: CALLS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Sleeping Yeti".) * Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCK - SINGLE DUCK QUACKING, ANIMAL (A portion of it is heard once in "Pot Luck".) * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP (Heard various times in "The Write Stuff".) * Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON, XYLO EYE BLINKS * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GONG BOING (Heard once in "Just Add Sprinkles".) * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01 (Heard once in "Time Out".) * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - RIPPLE BOING (Heard once in "Bumblebee Magnetic Karaoke Hippo".) * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - TROMBOING (Heard once in "Bumblebee Magnetic Karaoke Hippo".) * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 01 * Sound Ideas, CAMERA - 35 MM SLR WITH AUTO WINDER : SINGLE SHOT * Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 * Sound Ideas, CRICKET - TWO CRICKETS CHIRPING, ANIMAL, INSECT * Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 01 (Heard once in "It Takes Two to Talent".) * Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL (First trumpet heard once in "Merry Mythmas".) * Sound Ideas, FIRE, BALL - IMPACT AND LARGE FIRE BURST, RUMBLE (Heard once in "Smart Cookie".) * Sound Ideas, FIREWORKS - SEQUENCE OF FIREWORKS, EXPLOSION (Heard once in "The Sand Crab Man".) * Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN (Heard once in a low pitch and volume in "Catlantic City", and normal pitch in "Scaredy Cat".) * Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG SWALLOW (Heard once in "Purrfect Party".) * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLAT BONK (Heard in a high pitch in "The Boaracle".) * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HOLLOW HEAD KONK AND ZIP/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - COWBELL ZIP (Heard once in "Catlantic City".) * Sound Ideas, HORN, CARTOON - KAZOO PARTY HORN (A portion of it is heard once in "Pot Luck".) * Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Heard once in "Purrfect Party" along with Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001.) * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, CRACK - KNUCKLES: FAST CRACKING (Heard once in "Just Add Sprinkles" and "Merry Mythmas" in a low pitch".) * Sound Ideas, LAUGH, CARTOON - SHORT CRAZY LAUGH, HUMAN (Heard once in "Shrinking Yeti".) * Sound Ideas, PICK, CARTOON - FIDDLE PICK AND RISE, MEDIUM 01 (Heard once in "Catlantic City".) * Sound Ideas, PINBALL - PINBALL MACHINE: LONG PLAY, ARCADE (A portion of it is heard once in "Out of the Box", and "Time Out".) * Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK * Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP (Heard once in "Pot Luck" and "A Big Baby".) * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET, CARTOON RICCO 01 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET, CARTOON RICCO 03 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET, CARTOON RICCO 04 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET, CARTOON RICCO 07 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET, SLICK RICCO 01 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET, SLICK RICCO 02 * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - BLOP GALLOP, SHORT * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK GALLOP, SHORT * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RUN UP 01 * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - WIND WHISTLE SCAT * Sound Ideas, SCRATCHES - RECORD ALBUM SCRATCH 02 * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP 01 * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, SHORT 01 (Heard once in "The Sand Crab Man".) * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, SHORT 02 * Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, WHEEL - SMALL SQUEAKY WHEEL TURNING, CARTOON * Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, SHORT * Sound Ideas, THUMP, CARTOON - TUBE THUNK 01 * Sound Ideas, TIP TOE, CARTOON - XYLOPHONE TIP TOE, MEDIUM * Sound Ideas, TOY - SQUEEZE TOY, SQUEAKING 01 * Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOW TWANG * Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN * Sound Ideas, WIND - SIBERIAN WIND, WEATHER (Heard almost any time Felicity flies with her Butterfly Power.) * Sound Ideas, WHIP - BULLWHIP: SINGLE CRACK 01 (Heard almost any time Felicity whips something with her Rainbow Power.) * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK FIDDLE ZIP UP, HIGH * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK FIDDLE ZIP UP * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - HOYT'S ZIP (Heard once in "The Boogie Man".) * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP DOWN * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP UP (Heard once in "Grumplestiltskin" and "Just Add Sprinkles".) * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - RICCO ZIP IN 02 (R & B) (Heard once in "The Write Stuff", "Bumblebee Magnetic Karaoke Hippo", and "Time Out".) * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP WHISTLE ZIP * WB CARTOON, HEAD SHAKE - TROMBONE GOBBLE (Usually heard in a high pitch.) * Wilhelm ScreamCategory:Sound Ideas Hanna-Barbera Category:Sound Ideas Series 6000 Category:Hollywoodedge Sound Effects Category:Hollywoodedge Cartoon Trax Volume 1